Illusion
by CheshireCatAlex
Summary: A simple little story I've been working on while I've been witters block on other things. Meet Ariel, a witch who's moved into England with her 'family' of others. Her favorite past time, irritating the heck out of Hellsing.


Lilly: This is a piece I've been working on while writers blocked on out other stuff. Mind you this is a rather rough draft of everything. It's based on an rpg group we've been trying to get up and running. Please do try to join us hellsinggenetics. forumtwilight .com just remove the spaces, we've also got an IMVU group something like the forum if you'd like to join just come find me under the name of ashrinmoon. Please enjoy.

Chapter One: Set Up

~The rain was falling hard, it had been for days, and that falling rain had made it harder for her to run, to escape. Her breath burst from her mouth in heavy pants as she darted through the mud and up the hill back into the streets of the village she had just come from hours before. They had been waiting on her to leave the humans sheltering gazes, but now all of those gazes had been driven inside by the icy cold water that fell from the skies, their doing no doubt, trying to drive her into the open.

She felt it then, the prickling of strong magic against her skin and dodged to the side, the vines missed her by inches, she darted down another street and slammed into a chest. She fell with a yelp arms covering her head, she knew this was it, tonight her life would end.

"What are you doing?" she opened jade eyes to stare wide eyed in shock at the person standing before her. He was tall, very tall, his clothing dripping water, his sodden black bangs hid his eyes, pale lips were turned into a frown. That frown deepened as he heard the same shout she did, someone calling for her, stating that no matter how fast she ran or how hard she tried to hide, they would find her and end her life. She felt the scorn rolling from him, "Get up, fight, stand on your own two feet. You have the power to kill them." She shuddered at the disdain in his accented voice.

"But…"

"Kill them before they kill you, power was meant to be used, use it. Fight little witch or they will kill you." She looked away from the stern pale face her own sodden ink y hair slipping over her face, when she looked back up he was gone. Frowning she struggled to her feet, she did have the power, he was right. She turned still hearing the disgust and disdain in his voice as she brought hands up, they stepped into view and she lowered her hands….~

"Ariel! Wake the fuck up!" jade eyes snapped open to meet icy wolf blue set in darkly tanned face, "About damned time, get off your ass it's show time." A large hand gripped her arm and tugged. Shaking her head to dispel the last of the dream she stood from the overstuffed high backed chair she'd sat in to wait her time to go on stage.

"I'm up already." She shook her head and refrained from running her hand across her face, doing so would smear the make-up that Rue had painstakingly put on her just ten minutes before. She brushed her hands over the deep red silk of her gown and straightened the long lace sleeves before heading towards the curtain, "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" a slight breeze beside her told her the third of their party was there.

"Everything is set up." She glanced at the woman with long mahogany hair, the woman that made her feel plain and simple even in her eccentric garb for the stage performance she moved through five nights a week. Hazel eyes sparkled at her, "Big crowd tonight, you've only been here for a month and already you draw more of a crowd then any of the other acts." the words were softly accented with a French lilt. Ariel shrugged feeling the falling curls of her hair brush her neck before she stepped out onto the stage, the music cued and she moved through her magic performance. Ariel, the Jester magician she became for the twenty minute show, gown melted into sleek black pants and red coat with tails, fan turned into top hat that was flicked onto the top of her head. A long stemmed red rose was turned into a cane with crystal. Worlds changed and illusions fooled all as she spun over the stage, drawing flowers from the wood and vines from the curtains. Until when she bowed to the crowd sweeping hat off in a more male gesture then female, it all turned to glitter on gentle breeze to drift down upon her audience. The curtain fell and she turned on booted heel waving off the stage hands and the theater owner that tried to approach. Illusions, they all thought it naught but illusions, the English were as blind as the rest of the world she'd traveled in her long life.

They were waiting for her in her dressing room, Rue holding a pile of clothes, Thristian looked serious, "What is it?" her own voice was slightly accented, although with what origins she couldn't even tell anymore.

"Vampires." The one word had herself and Rue stiffening, "Alice called a few minutes ago, they're crossing our turf, ignoring the warnings, they killed." She knew his eyes watched hers as anger welled up in her, the farther cooling of his features told her that her eyes had swapped colors for a moment.

"Let me change, then we'll go take care of it." She stepped behind the old fashioned screen and shrugged out of her costume exchanging it for a different one. This one was dark, the pants hugging her slim frame, the top was long sleeved and red, over it went the half corset the black leather inlaid with metal under the worn material. Stepping out she pulled her hair down then re-twisted it back up securing it with a clip.

Rue held out a long tatter black coat which no longer held sleeves or hood, both having been torn off years ago in battles. Sliding it on she picked up the knife from her vanity and strapped it onto her thigh, key necklace went on next as did cross studded choker and pentacle amulet. Her ring was always upon her finger. Turning to her partners she smirked in a dangerous way that was answered by two fanged grins.

Thristian nodded his great shaggy head, the black hair upon it nearly matching her own in color, the difference was the darkly tanned skin and the ice chip wolf eyes. His tall frame was corded in muscles and already his ears had started to lengthen and taken on a more wolven shape. Rue on the other hand was nearly as fair skinned as she, the dead woman's eyes glowing nearly as blue as the werewolves as she lifted the whip from its hiding spot in the closet, curvy and buxom to her own slim and moderate curves.

"Let us met our uninvited guests." The stepped nearer her and she turned once both hands gripping the jewel at the top of her cane, she let it crack down upon the floor as she spaced her feet apart painting a cold smirk on her lips as she felt the key hanging against her stomach grow warm, then they disappeared leaving naught but a wisp of black smoke where they had once stood.


End file.
